Portable handheld mobile communication devices provide wireless voice and data communications between the user of the device and other devices. Some communication devices allow voice-activated commands to be “spoken” into the device. Therein, an audible command is received by a microphone on the device and then software and firmware translates the command to an equivalent digital command that is then processed by the device. For example, if a device is in a “voice command” mode, and the user speaks a command phrase to its microphone, such as “call home”, then the device will process the audible command, translate it into an internal command and process an outbound telephone call to a telephone number pre-programmed to be associated with “home”. Other interfaces use Bluetooth (trade-mark) technologies to link a portable device to a voice-activated interface, such as a controlling a cellphone in a car through a voice-activated interface through a sound system of the car. These commands and interfaces do not provide additional security features or access to commands regarding the status of the device.